The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 48: The Soul Swords Act 1: Edge Blade
Welcome to a new cliffhanger episode of The Bunker! This episode is the season finale of season 2 while the next act is the season premiere of season 3! Stuff 7:00, Wakin' up in the Mornin' *CCs and Cream suddenly wakes up and his alarm clock went off, playing the Morning Theme/Sun's Song* CCs and Cream: Well, I beat you again alarm clock. *turns clock off* Gaepora: CCs? CCs and Cream: Yes, Gaepora? Gaepora: Did you have that dream again? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes I did. Major Monogram: Isn't it the one about your Grandfather? CCs and Cream: Again, yes, yes it is and stop using the Too Young Line on me. *Fourth Wall breaks* Fourth Wall: *looks at himself* ...Yup. CCs and Cream: ANYWAYS... *CCs and Cream opens up the window and gazes at the sunrise* Narrator: Ah, it's another beautiful, sunny Saturday at the Bunker, complete with a fantastic sunrise to brighten up the day for the gang. *someone knocks at the door* Narrator: Hmm... I wonder who is it? Phineas: *busts the door down* Hey! Have you guys seen Perry?! CCs and Cream: No, but hey! Where is Perry? Phineas: Exactly! I asked the whole gang and they have no clue where to find him! CCs and Cream: Okay Phineas, keep your optimistic attitude up. We're going to look for him. Phineas: You know, that's right! We'll find him for sure! Major Monogram: That's my boy. Gaepora: Now let's all look for him! CCs and Cream: I don't know about you guys, but my senses keep on saying... The other three: .....What? CCs and Cream: The Autotunerz. Just a Moment with the Autotunerz Justin Bieber: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Selena Gomez: Really, honey? Justin Bieber: Oh just shut up, babe- *kisses Selena* Narrator: Wow... Justin Bieber: Now YOU shut up! Narrator: OKAY! Okay... *ahem* Anyways, the Autotunerz have once again captured someone from the Bunker. This time, Perry the Platypus. Will the Bunker be able to rescue their little friend? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes we will! *swoops down and takes Perry the Platypus and gives hug to Phineas* Phineas: There you are, Perry! *hugs him* Justin Bieber: WRETCHED BRAT!!! CCs and Cream: Oh really? Who's the one that's really being the brat? Oh, I just think it's the one who overreacted about his sales dramatically plummeted down.....in America. Seriously, Justin Bieber, fame isn't everything. Besides, you seem to be getting weaker every time we meet so why even bother kidnapping us? Justin Bieber: Grr...I'll get you CCs and Cream AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE BUNKER!!! CCs and Cream: I shee... kthanxbai. *CCs and Cream and the rest of the Bunker who went along traveled back to the Bunker* Justin Bieber: *sigh* Selena Gomez: Honey? Justin Bieber: Yes, babe? Selena Gomez: We'll get them next time. Justin Bieber: Yes, yes we will. Selena Gomez: Now, honey. May I get some sugar from you? Justin Bieber: Anything for you, babe- *kisses Selena* Narrator: Woah! Hey! Would you lay off the kissing just for once? ... Well, will you- I guess this means that you wouldn't, huh? ... Fine. Back at the Bunker... *CCs and Cream and the others arrive back* CCs and Cream: Well guys, Perry is back! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Le gaspe! *Ferb, Candace, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz run up to Monogram, Phineas, and Perry* Candace: Thanks CCs. Perry would've probably been busted by the Autotunerz back there if it wasn't for you. CCs and Cream: Ehh, no big deal. I mean, ever since Rainbow Dash, Dan, and ACF got captured and returned, someone from the Bunker has been kidnapped daily, but has always returned. Though, I'm very sorry that it had to be one of you guys today. Perry: *smirks* Gyururururururu CCs and Cream: I'm gonna go up to my room now. Phineas: Okay, and again, thank you! CCs and Cream: You're welcome. Narrator: CCs and Cream went up to his room. He lied down on his bed and began to wonder... CCs and Cream: This thing were someone being kidnapped from here and being rescued later on which happens every single day... Is this how the rest of my life is gonna end up as? *sigh* *looks at the window* CCs and Cream: I just wonder. There are many adventures that many people have. Big adventures... Small adventures... Exciting adventures... Heck, even boring adventures! Even so, they are events that just take you to a place of wonder. One day, just one day... I'm gonna have a real adventure. An adventure of wonder and sights that take me down to the deep blue sea or soar into the cloudy aerial sky. Narrator: You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes I have and I know you stole that from the first Kingdom Hearts. Narrator: .....Anywho..... ... Suddenly- *flashes of blue and red light appear with a bright blue orb and a bright red orb suddenly crashes into the Bunker* Everybody: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?! Narrator: Everyone huddled up to the attic. AwesomeCartoonFan01: *whispering* What do you think happened? MarioPhineas76: *whispering* I don't know. Who knows anyways?... CCs and Cream: Hmm... Well, I- *everyone is quiet* CCs and Cream: *big sigh* *CCs climbs up the attic without warning* Gaepora: Wait! What are you doing?! Major Monogram: It could be dangerous in there! Narrator: Everyone whispers about this situation while CCs continues to ignore them as if they didn't exist. *CCs steps into the attic and locks himself in there* Everyone: *big gasps* Date with Swords of Destiny tbc Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker